


并非所有金发力敏者都是兄妹

by Realdian



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Force Sensitivity, Jedi!Enjolras, M/M, X-Wing(s), X-wing pilot!Grantaire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: 这又是挨过去的一天，他热爱义军，永远忠诚，他愿意更加频繁地出战，但同时，格朗泰尔也在等待一场属于自己的盛大死亡，发动机被击中爆炸，或是直接被爆能枪打中脑袋，烧成无法辨认的样子。他迫不及待奔向这些场景，明天只是相似的今天，而死亡能让一切都骤然不同，他用尸体嘲弄帝国的愚蠢！
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -一个星战AU的沙雕相声 玩冷梗  
> -绝地！E 飞行员！R 一个非常消极抗战，想要回家种田，有点PTSD的R  
> -时间线是正传 很多bug 娱乐一下就好  
> -脑洞来自木老师 感谢

日常训练结束了。格朗泰尔想要调动全身细胞来发出一声欢呼，可是他发现自己只是叹了口气，准备向宿舍走去。古费拉克叫住了他：“格朗泰尔，你等等，你还有额外加训和机组维修没有做。”他直视格朗泰尔此时散发绝望气息的眼睛，“别那样看着我，R，你本就不怎么好看。加训只是因为你又降级了——三个月内第二次，答应我别再带酒进驾驶舱了，不管是放在瓶子里还是胃里，没有它们你也不会把你的姑娘撞成这样了，我绝不让你开这种破烂上战场去送死，快去哄她。”  
“为什么你就能指挥我？我们可是同一天从飞行学院毕业的，又是同一天加入的义军。你得了亮闪闪军功章和漂亮制服就不理老伙计啦？”  
“恰恰相反，我是为了不让你最后被安排去给机库看门，做机器人也能做的事。”  
“那也不错。”格朗泰尔接了一句，转身向机库走去。公白飞不知什么时候站到了边上，听着他们对话，他问古费拉克：“他这样很久了吗？”  
确定格朗泰尔已经走得足够远了，古费拉克才回答道：“你也知道，他本来就有点愤世嫉俗，虽然他说出这些话，但他打起钛战机还是毫不含糊的，我们毕业的时候，他的成绩就比我差了那么一点……”  
“酗酒很伤身体，也许他明白。”两人一同向营房走去。“他的酗酒是从母亲腹中开始的。”古费拉克解释说，“我说话有些夸张，不过你肯定能明白。他的身体甚至已经适应了这种偶尔的损伤——或者说他喝了酒反而精神好些，把他从前瞎学的那些东西一股脑倒出来，有议员的风范呢。”  
“他确实可以是一名优秀的飞行员，古费，你得想办法把他的态度扭转过来。越快越好。”  
“上次战役之后他更加消极了，我想很大程度上是因为那件事。”  
“战争带来死亡是必然的。”  
“是啊，可是他是格朗泰尔，我可不想再跑到他面前提醒他普鲁维尔和巴阿雷已经离开我们了，也许他认为那全是他的错……我直到现在也没能接受现实，你还让我去帮助他？我保证我会一边哭一边和他一起喝得烂醉。”  
“我们承受相同的痛苦，古费。杀戮是何等丑恶的行为，可是仗还得打下去，没有帝王，也就不会有战争了。”他们溜进会议室，可惜不太成功，奥加纳将军盯着他们：“你们迟到了。”公白飞作了一番解释，两人找到位置，才发现将军旁边站了一个陌生人，他穿着棕色的袍子，双手放在背后。令人惊讶的是，他表现出的气质同奥加纳的领导力形成了一种和谐的平衡，他会是个优秀的领袖，但此时他绝不会喧宾夺主。  
“我发现各位都在看这位帅小伙了，不如我先介绍一下，别让等会儿真正要说的事没人听进脑子里。”奥加纳将军笑了，那个年轻人也微笑着点了点头。“显而易见，安灼拉是一名绝地——我明白现在绝地武士很稀有，而我们就有两位，确实振奋人心，别急着讨论——他本次前来帮助我们执行一项危险的任务，也正是今天会议的论题。具体情况由你来解释好吗，安灼拉？”  
“好的。”安灼拉走到控制台前，台上投射出一座复杂空间站的结构图，古费拉克皱眉看着他，小声对公白飞说：“是所有绝地都这么辣还是我见过的是例外？”公白飞回答：“我不清楚，但我小时候听到他们的故事，我一直以为他们都是些絮絮叨叨的老头。”  
“义军的老朋友遇上麻烦了，曾经在帝国政府工作的冉阿让携带着一些重要的情报，在他准备和我们交接时出了差错，遭到袭击，他被抓走了，现在关在这座空间站。帝国暂时不会杀他，但很难确定，我们必须在最糟的事情发生之前把他救出来。”  
“还要在他手中的情报过时之前，他不是因为偷窃情报被抓的，罪名是与叛军接触，有同情倾向，帝国应该还未发现他有情报。”阿克巴上校补充说。  
“这不可能。”  
“你没见过他吧，他并不是照片上看起来这么老实。”奥加纳笑着说。“我们要选出一位飞行员和安灼拉一起前去救援，开货船溜过去，低调行事。古费拉克，你的编队里有合适人选吗？”  
“我倒是很愿意去做他的搭档！”古费拉克说，“不过让格朗泰尔去吧，他十四岁就给家里开货船。”

“你当时在想什么？你该不会真的让格朗泰尔去吧。”  
“我相信他还没到每天都浑浑噩噩的地步，公白飞，他有这个能力，你不是让我摆正他的心态吗？就看这次了，退一步说，这可是和一名绝地武士一起行动，绝地能搞定一切。”  
“要是他们真能搞定一切，我们现在就不用在这做这些事了。”  
“你也很消极，你是不是又回到那个轻视暴力反抗的时期了？我们别无他法。”  
“是啊，我们没有另外的路可以走……”  
格朗泰尔对即将到来的命运一无所知，他认为自己打了几个喷嚏只是因为傍晚的机库里实在是寒气逼人，而他直接坐在地上大嚼冷干粮。这又是挨过去的一天，他热爱义军，永远忠诚，他愿意更加频繁地出战，但同时，格朗泰尔也在等待一场属于自己的盛大死亡，发动机被击中爆炸，或是直接被爆能枪打中脑袋，烧成无法辨认的样子。他迫不及待奔向这些场景，明天只是相似的今天，而死亡能让一切都骤然不同，他用尸体嘲弄帝国的愚蠢！战机间掠过一个模糊的身影，格朗泰尔捕捉到了，并且他确定那不是什么机器人。  
“加弗洛什！”他大喊，在机库内形成回声，那影子很快慢了，停了，向他走来。是个十岁左右的孩子，套着件太大的夹克，因此显得虎背熊腰，实际上瘦得剩一把骨头，鼻尖上总蹭着点灰。格朗泰尔和他熟识纯属意外，这孩子独自流浪，他的父母或是把他抛弃了，或是已经死了，义军在此建立基地后他常常钻进来玩，大家看他是个孩子，便也不怎么在意，有些人还和他说上两句俏皮话。这些人中，格朗泰尔的态度最为温和，加弗洛什就缠上他了。  
“大将军，您好。”加弗洛什冲他鞠了一躬，眯眼看他。  
“你可别乱说，前两天他们才给我降级了，现在谁都不听我命令啦，你可是好孩子，别学我。”格朗泰尔伸手擦去了加弗洛什鼻尖的灰。“又溜哪去玩了，要是像上次被关在仓库里，我可救不了你了。”  
“再不会了。我是顺道来告诉你个好消息。”加弗洛什躲开他的手，故意放慢语速。  
“他们终于决定让我去看大门了？”  
“我刚刚在外面碰到古费拉克，我向他打了招呼，可他没有回应我，只是在和另一个人谈话，我听到他们提到你，还提到任务，你可得做好准备。”  
格朗泰尔咽下最后一口食物，慢悠悠地问：“古费拉克在和谁讲话？”他心里并不信加弗洛什，只当他开玩笑。  
“是个戴眼镜的，他不是飞行员吧，我没见过他。”  
“那是公白飞，你会喜欢他的，他人很好。”  
“我还没说完呢！他们还提到一名绝地武士，没想到现在还有绝地武士。我也想和绝地一起行动呀，他们实在太酷了！”  
格朗泰尔看这孩子手舞足蹈，决心逗逗他：“是飞行员酷还是绝地酷？”  
加弗洛什做出十分为难的样子，最终他趴到格朗泰尔耳边，小声说：“绝地。”格朗泰尔立刻捂着心口说道：“你先前还说长大了想当飞行员，加入义军。”孩子跳起来，手在格朗泰尔眼前挥了挥，眉头紧锁，格朗泰尔见他做出这么一副滑稽相，大笑起来。“你笑什么，绝地武士都会控心术，我说什么，你就会做什么。”加弗洛什指着他的X翼，“去把里面藏的酒都拿出来。”  
“你说这句话真像公主殿下。我没在里面放酒。”  
“R，你在和谁说话？”是古费拉克，脚步声是两个人。  
“糟了，他们不会让你进机库的对吗？这下我连看大门的工作都保不住了……”格朗泰尔看向加弗洛什，这孩子却已溜了，不知藏到了哪。脚步声到了背后，格朗泰尔只好回答：“我自言自语，怎么了古费，现在自言自语也违反规定吗？你带着公白飞来给我签退役文件？”他转身，熟悉的古费拉克式笑脸，他身边的人却不是公白飞。  
“不，我是来向你介绍一下安灼拉——你还不知道你们要一起出任务吧。”古费拉克后退一步，靠在战机上。  
安灼拉向他伸手，他还穿着深色的绝地袍。格朗泰尔把手在上衣上擦了擦，再同他握手。“你好，很不好意思我们在这种情况下见面，我刚吃完饭……我是说，我是格朗泰尔。”  
“很高兴认识你。我们没有在餐厅找到你，古费拉克说你可能还在这里，也许我们可以一起聊聊任务的细节？”  
“你说现在吗？我还不明白是个什么样的任务，我本以为我降级之后……”  
古费拉克大声打断了他：“安灼拉，格朗泰尔还一无所知，我们带他去营地里说吧，现在就去。”他一把抓住格朗泰尔的手臂，又推了推安灼拉的肩膀。还未走出几步，身后传来几个玻璃瓶摔到地上的清脆声响。加弗洛什从X翼机舱里探出头来，抱着另几个酒瓶。“你说你没在里面藏酒？”然后他跳到地上，迅速跑掉了，伴着大笑。古费拉克几乎是钳住格朗泰尔的手臂了，而格朗泰尔脸上的扭曲表情也不止是因为有人正掐着他。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 格朗泰尔点点头：“是的，我爱您。”   
> 古费拉克把水杯掉到地上摔碎了。

小型指挥室内，光源只有空中悬浮的幽蓝立体轮廓图，最右边是一架中型货船的结构图，向左是监狱空间站的平面图，以及冉阿让的头像。格朗泰尔意识到自己只顾盯着安灼拉了，他看见他的嘴唇张合，却听不见他讲了什么。他猜想这是酗酒带来的后遗症，此外，安灼拉确实美得惊人，格朗泰尔自认没有这种特质，所以格外注意。他像是有巨大吸引力的恒星，在银河那头我也看得见。他这样想，同时品味着安灼拉微皱眉头认真叙述的有趣神态，他已经脱去了外袍，这让格朗泰尔更相信这件造物的完美。原力是不是也是吸引力的组成部分？他胡乱想着，他当他的恒星好了，我不会是一颗卫星，我是一粒尘埃。   
“从空间站逃脱之后，我们可以到J-9430号行星停留，甩掉可能存在的追兵，要带上医疗机器人，因为老人会受伤，帝国会拷问他——我希望别出现这种情况。格朗泰尔，你在听吗？”   
格朗泰尔点点头：“是的，我爱您。”   
古费拉克把水杯掉到地上摔碎了。   
“我是说，我真尊敬您这种做事面面俱到的人，我就没这么细心，虽然他们说是酒精麻痹了我的判断。”格朗泰尔尽力咧开嘴露出大大的笑容。   
安灼拉直盯他的眼睛，若有所思。格朗泰尔开始紧张了，他想到加弗洛什说过的那些话，毫不怀疑绝地能看透人的心思，他开始把一切混乱的记忆搬出来，挡在真情面前，不顾安灼拉会看到他呆的小角落，还有那些痛苦和愧疚。激光束撞击到机身护甲上嗡嗡作响，高速飞行带来的压迫感又回来了。他靠在椅子上动弹不得。安灼拉向他走过来，伸出手，拍了拍他的肩膀。格朗泰尔明白现在自己狼狈极了，加弗洛什这小子骗人，绝地哪有这么神，他们看不见人心的，他们也是人，只是这个界限有些模糊了，这在安灼拉身上尤为明显，不过他也没见过别的绝地，天行者总是来去匆匆，格朗泰尔没那个运气碰上，只远远看见过，听说他也很年轻。   
“只是一些不好的记忆，打仗嘛，我经常这样，不必在意，请继续讲下去。我在听。”   
“你是因为这个才酗酒？”   
“谁说我酗酒。”格朗泰尔转向古费拉克，却发现他已经不在屋子里了。“一个两个，都用这一招……我向你保证，大英雄，任务我会保持清醒。你大概觉得我道德败坏吧，上头也这么认为，说实话我真不明白，我有什么资格去执行这个任务。这是个必死任务吗？”安灼拉没有回答他，只是手还放在格朗泰尔肩上，透过衣物传来的温度让他愈发紧张。控制台上平面图在缓慢旋转着，几道光线打在安灼拉脸上，格朗泰尔突然觉得自己又能呼吸了，也不再有人把他按在椅子上，掐他的脖子，他带着疑惑看向对方。安灼拉说：“你只是太累了，我们明天下午出发。你只要好好开船，剩下的事留到路上说。你会修超空间驱动器吧，这艘船太旧了，毛病很多。”   
“我会。”   
“再好不过了，明天见。”安灼拉点点头，离开了指挥室。格朗泰尔拿起水杯想喝水，最终把整杯水倒在自己头上。 

大多数物种都很喜欢森林星球，尤其是人类，成片的绿意总能带给人宽慰，且树木愿意同生物交谈，你拥抱他，他轻笑着回抱，带着真诚的问候，有时他们也会给你念诗，以树木的方式。它们的缺点是爱交头接耳，用谁也不明白的窸窣声交谈，你会感到受了冷落，别急着发怒，一小阵交谈过后，整个森林都会对你表示欢迎，他们中性子活泼的会欢呼，跳着上前和你握手，而沉稳的老者们只是微笑，森林的造物们也加入了，小兽把果子塞到你手里，此时森林的欢庆达到了高潮，枝桠间漏下不少阳光，光斑晃动，有些是金色，有些是白色、淡蓝色，树木也开始舞蹈了，他们还请求一个亲吻，并且长于挽留——中途你可跑不了。大概是因为森林这种热切爆发的、满溢的冲动情感，安灼拉并不愿意接近他们，另一个原因，也是最根本的原因是安灼拉觉得自己森林和自己过于相似。作为一名绝地，他羞于提起这种相似性给他带来的麻烦，一方面他表现出十足的冷静和平淡，压抑自己多余的情感波动，另一方面，他又向森林那样渴望着一些呐喊，一次推翻，这种情感驱使他使用暴力——他以精湛的剑术脱颖而出——也不断为他敲着警钟，警惕西斯。安灼拉并没有受到黑暗面的诱惑，这让他和他的导师都很惊讶，拉马克大师，起先便是以他身上强烈的情感波动为由而拒绝教导他，最终他还是不愿意浪费这样一个对原力敏感度极高，也就是极有天赋的孩子。他教他到森林去，同树木一起消解多余的情感，“热情带来冲动，冲动带来暴力，暴力带来仇恨，你决不能让仇恨控制你。”大师这样说，拉着安灼拉的手贴在树干上，“感受你和它的连接，是原力搭建的桥梁。”安灼拉确实感受到了，他看见了，虽然他闭着眼睛，树毫无疑问很喜欢他，他甚至觉得树里也藏着个男孩，是他握着安灼拉的手，不然手为什么会发热呢？此后，他常去森林，他会说：“拉马克大师是我的导师，森林是我的父亲。”接触不到森林时，他就在冥想中去，在思维中他收藏了很多座绿色堡垒，那个树里的男孩没有长大，安灼拉的学徒时期却已结束了。不只是因为他已经学成了，他的学徒期可以说是被迫结束的，拉马克大师死亡后，他找不到别的导师了。有时候安灼拉能在冥想中再见到他，不过这老头性格向来古怪，这样的机会很少。今天的冥想环境也只有安灼拉一人，他躺在湖边草地上，后头是森林。这片湖区宽阔且安静，安静得有些过头了，鸟鸣虫叫之类一概没有，森林也不再发出有规律的沙沙声。这个环境是绝对无声的，万物无声中相吸引，原力稳定地流动，从恒星到行星，从行星到湖水，从湖水到草地，从草地到安灼拉，从安灼拉到恒星。   
这种平衡受到冲击只是一瞬的事。一个黑点拖着悠长的尾烟闯入天空，它毫不减速向湖面撞去，近了能看清是一架战机，几乎一半被炸毁，远远落进湖里，并没有立即沉下去，倒像是湖中凭空生出一座岛。湖水浮现圈状波纹，草地也这样舞动起来。安灼拉的冥想中断了，他睁开眼，所见只有空白的墙壁，此地夜里常刮大风，房间的窗很小，漏进一小片冰凉的夜色。他回忆着那架缓缓下沉的战机，驾驶员一定还没有死，然而他不发一声，只是坐着看水漫过肩头。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我有不好的预感。”

生活总是给格朗泰尔很多选择，选择背后往往藏着一些意想不到的未来。他十六岁放弃在家里小铺子帮工，去读了飞行学院；二十二岁，扔掉了帝国舰队的委任状，跑去参加了义军；二十三岁在太空站中严重操作失误，间接导致了战友的死亡，接下来酗酒、被降级，不再参与空战。昨天接到任务，开回了中型货运飞船，不携带辅助型R-2机器人，不挂载重型武器，副驾驶是一名有着差劲伪装的绝地武士。安灼拉换了便服，像个平民一样戴着绑腿枪套，甚至还把头发扎成一束，可是他枪套里放的不是爆能枪而是光剑，这让他全部的伪装失去作用。格朗泰尔在出发前善意地指出了这一点，安灼拉只表示他不能让武器离开他一步。设定好航线，超空间跳跃只需保持读数稳定即可。无数繁星被拉长成银条，分割开黑色虚空，安灼拉没有呆在座位上，而是走到舱室的窗边观察这一景象。闪烁的光芒倒映在他眼中，此时那透出来一股孩子气的眼神在他身上很罕见。“非常美。”他像是自言自语，“我经历过很多次超空间旅行，可没有一次能够放弃这种美景。”  
“我原以为绝地常常隐修。”格朗泰尔回答他，驾驶室的视野实际上最好，他同样爱这瑰丽的画面。这难道不是一名飞行员最幸福的时刻吗？  
“我并不是在常规培养下成长起来的，绝地圣殿都已不复存在，很多老观念都过时了，也许我算不上一名合格的绝地，但我已经经受住了黑暗面的考验，负面情绪无法控制我。”  
“不太明白。”格朗泰尔承认，“我只知道绝地会封闭自己的情感。”  
“没那么绝对。”  
“是啊，你看你还支持我们做正确的事，虽然这可能违反了你们使用原力的准则？你的老师会说你——”  
“鲁莽。你很了解这些故事？他确实说我急躁没有耐心，不过，”安灼拉摸了摸自己的光剑。“他只有我一个学生，而我无比忠诚，我们在保卫共和国。”  
“只是听到过很多传说，你明白，酒馆里什么话都有。有不少人喝了几杯就敢说自己见过绝地大师，还有人说自己是力敏者，但是他们连一个硬币也浮不起来。”  
“原力可不是用来浮起东西。”  
格朗泰尔沉默了，他盯著航船表，半晌才冒出一句：“到座位上来，回到亚光速状态时会有些颠簸，我不希望你在船舱里把腿撞断了。”安灼拉坐到驾驶座上，操作仪器张开了偏导护盾。  
“我们现在是一艘普通货船，不会受到直接攻击，不要把能量浪费在那上面。  
“我有不好的预感。”  
“唉。”格朗泰尔拉上推力杆，“原力。”他摇摇头。窗外的银线缓慢缩短，最终变回了散落在银河中的群星，船身剧烈晃动了一下，像是受到了什么撞击。格朗泰尔膝盖磕到控制台底部，一时疼得大脑空白，他们俩人都确确实实看到了船头前漂浮着一块巨大的小行星碎片，挡住了大半个视窗，另外半个视窗显示出更多的小行星，巨大者近乎一颗行星，微小者不足飞船的部分，刚刚的撞击正是这块碎片造成的。“星盘有问题，我们没能跳跃到正确的位置。”格朗泰尔发现自己有些发抖。  
“直接进入了小行星带，我们现在本该死了。”安灼拉站了起来，看起来还算冷静。  
“如果您没有打开偏导护盾，感谢原力在上，不过这下撞得挺狠，把后端护盾的能量加到前端，我们必须离开这里。”格朗泰尔系上安全带，“只有走出小行星带才能进入超空间，还得找时间修修这艘破船。你以前救人的时候运气也这么坏吗？”  
“没有，这是头一回。”安灼拉也把自己固定在座位上，货船在格朗泰尔的操控，电脑辅助计算下灵活前进，不断做出机动动作规避小行星，但还是少不了摩擦，碎片撞击着偏导护盾，他们的能量值下降极快。安灼拉注意到每次护盾受损格朗泰尔就会更紧张，好像受伤的是他的身体。他的双手已经控制不住的打颤，且满手都是汗，咬着下嘴唇，紧盯着试穿，下一秒就会崩溃。安灼拉试着叫他，可他全没听见，即使他们之间不过一米距离。格朗泰尔像是成为了这艘飞船的一部分机械，随着它上升下坠受损，直直向前方一块障碍冲去，安灼拉刚想起身去看看他怎么了，需不需要把船交给自己来操纵，就听见船尾发出巨响，薄弱的尾部护盾失效了，船体直接受损，这一声似乎也惊醒了格朗泰尔，飞船侧翻着从两块小行星的缝隙中穿过，安灼拉庆幸自己没来得及解开安全带，他听见那个倒霉的2.1-B型机器人翻倒在地，可能碎成了几块。格朗泰尔继续同小行星周旋着，把它们当成过于难缠的钛战机，可不久他又进入了那种濒临死亡的状态，不自觉地在脑子里模拟着自己打开舱门，就这样走进宇宙，以一个孩子回到母亲怀中的方式。可是安灼拉还坐在旁边，他绝不会允许他这粒尘埃回归土地。古费拉克说安灼拉能拯救他，是这一种拯救吗？格朗泰尔的泪腺开始分泌泪水，眼睛发疼，大脑压迫眼球，眼泪聚在眼眶内流不出来，视线一片模糊，他几乎相信自己就要正面撞上那块较大的碎片了。这里的一场爆炸和数百万光年外的一颗超新星毁灭会同时进行，它们同样壮观。  
泪水冲出眼眶，他听到一声熟悉的笑声，视力恢复了，格朗泰尔发现视窗内已看不到任何小行星带的踪迹，银河依旧是保持着她表面上的平静。  
“你成功穿越了小行星带。”安灼拉说，“但你看起来快死了。”  
“别担心，”格朗泰尔擦去泪水，“我只是太紧张了，我又听到巴阿雷的笑声了，这很不好，但我很喜欢我的这种幻觉，它让我觉得一切都还来得及。”他从外套众多的口袋中摸出一个金属瓶，拧开瓶盖喝了两口。“我靠它镇定，这不算酗酒吧。”  
“你喝吧。”安灼拉向后舱走去，“你注意到我们的超空间驱动器失效了吗？喝完过来看看。我们还需要一个正常的星盘，好明白自己现在在哪。”他经过舱室时，浮起来那个摔碎的医疗机器人。“我会把它装好。”  
格朗泰尔再倒了一口，把酒瓶塞回原来的口袋，急匆匆跟上安灼拉，打趣道：“你还懂机械啊。”安灼拉没有回答他。动力系统藏在货舱后部，先前的撞击果然造成了破坏，无论格朗泰尔如何调试，超空间驱动器都有一半机体无法响应。“我觉得我们可能已经失去了驱动器。”他几乎埋在各种导线和元件里，半趴在地上，眯着眼努力想把线整理出来。“这艘船的系统太老旧了！她一定在共和国时期就是老将了。”安灼拉发现自己无意识的盯着格朗泰尔露出的一段脖颈，那上面散落着几颗浅色的雀斑，皮肤因精神高度紧张而带点红色，他甚至想伸手触摸那块皮肤。格朗泰尔突然站起，一脸沮丧。  
“先去看星盘吧，这个驱动器我暂时修不好。”  
“我们无法进入超空间了。”安灼拉提高声音。“对，谢谢你告诉我。”格朗泰尔爬上梯子，在船舱顶部调出了星盘信息。“还好，只需要更新信息，我回去一定要先给古费拉克一拳，然后立即申请当机械师或给机库看门。只要我还能活着回去。安灼拉，你看我要是个力敏者，是不是很容易被吸引到黑暗面去？”  
“你还懂原力？”安灼拉见帮不上忙，便回到舱室开始拯救那个倒霉的机器人，他努力回忆少时学习的机械知识，连接断掉的电线。  
“哈，你居然学我说话。”格朗泰尔的声音闷闷的，“好消息，这里离我们的目的地不远，亚光速也不会需要太久。我记得我们是给那座空间站送货的，什么货物？帝国竟然没有自己的供货商，还要在民间购买吗？”  
“也许吧，我们送的是替代口粮，可以顶饱的食物，但没有什么味道，保质期很长，高热量，人类只需吃一小块就能保持一天的活动，他们给军队配发这个。”  
“那里还有驻军？”  
“我想是有的。”  
“我们的目标是低调潜入对吧。”格朗泰尔回到舱室，瞄了一眼安灼拉的工作，带着点笑意走到驾驶舱重新设定路线。“目前我们屁股后头没有钛战机追着打，我希望到了那里也不要有。”  
“那就看你的本事了。安灼拉说，机器人已经站立住了，只是没法启动。他想了想，直接拆除了一根电线扔到一边，这个用于医治智慧生物的机械正接受着一名人类的治疗，安灼拉除去那根电线就像是摘除一个病根。他很欣慰地看到机器人恢复了工作。除去帝国就像是在给共和国治病，皇帝就是压住心脏血管的那块顽石。  
“五个标准时之后我们就可以开始任务了。在那之前，要不要来盘德贾里克？”格朗泰尔走过来坐在桌边，摸出两个水杯准备倒上酒，在接触到安灼拉的目光后他又收起了酒瓶。  
“我不能放任你喝酒，你需要平静的心理疏导，而不是酒精的麻痹。什么是德贾里克？”  
“你没玩过？做绝地武士的日子一定很枯燥吧，我十五岁靠在酒馆里陪人下这种全息象棋赚了大半飞行学院的学费。当然要从中使点诈，不过我是为了更有意义的事……”棋盘被激活，安灼拉看着格朗泰尔同他兴致勃勃地讲起规则，五彩半透明的棋子怒吼着跳跃着，飞船以最大亚光速向空间站飞去。  
“结束这一局之后，你得再去试试超空间驱动器 。”  
“你已经输啦。”格朗泰尔笑道。  
“你和我说话的时候很放松，也很正常，也许你并不需要酒精的协助。”  
“不，当你你无法入睡时，先生，最好的方法就是醉死过去。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我也想快点写他们俩谈恋爱。但我真的好啰嗦了。


	4. Chapter 4

这座小型空间站不过是帝国千万大军中一颗小小的棋子，它驻扎有部分军队和警卫队，关着一些囚犯，下属几个小星系。但由于指挥官沙威的个人魅力，此空间站业绩月月榜上有名，已多次获得帝国颁发的敬业奖金。  
上面这句话当然是说笑。  
沙威不需要太多的形容词，他维护着帝国的律法，他几乎就是为了这个而生的。就像维达就是维达，皇帝就是皇帝。士兵们敬畏他，只因为他是沙威，是他从体制内发现了蛛丝马迹，揪出了帝国的叛徒，虽然冉阿让仅仅是个普通官员，若情报持续泄露到叛军手上，暴君的怒火并不是他们能够承受住的。  
格朗泰尔的货船请求进入空间站时他就注意到了，什么？他身居高位还要管这些？沙威就是这样粗中有细，他批准他们停泊在十三号船库，然后又去忙手头的文件了，冉阿让要被转移到规格更高的监狱。沙威不是力敏者，所以并未察觉到货船降落时原力的扰动。  
安灼拉全神贯注，这使得格朗泰尔也紧张起来了，他好说歹说劝安灼拉把光剑藏在衣服里，枪套里放上爆能枪，关键时刻，他更信任这位好兄弟。士兵们跑来搬走货物，格朗泰尔随便在递过来的单子上签了一个名字。  
“你签的什么？”安灼拉轻声问他。  
“叛军渣滓R，写的很模糊，看不出来，他们不是喜欢这么叫嘛，我也算顺主人的情了。”  
“当他们发现这两箱替代口粮里掺了一半的塑性炸药他们就会彻查这个签名。”  
“那我还能在帝国军队出名，挺划算的。”一名暴风兵走过来，两人立即中止交谈，安灼拉依旧装作漫不经心的样子，格朗泰尔则开始换上生意人的笑脸，“我的委托人说东西送到，就能拿到钱。”  
“我们向来言出必行，请在此地稍作等候，不要离开。”这名士兵离开了船库，房间只剩下他们两人。  
“他们把门锁了。”安灼拉察看四周，“没有别的入口。”  
“就这样对待合作伙伴？”格朗泰尔说，“我们必须进到内部去，要是能爬到上面的栈桥上就好了，但它太高了。”安灼拉跃起大概5米高，爬上了栈桥，格朗泰尔看着他掏出一捆绳索放下来，抓住绳索向上爬的时候他依然不敢相信自己看到了什么。“你可真是充满惊喜。”安灼拉握住他的手臂帮他爬上去时他这样对他说。  
“这只是我接受的一种训练。”年轻的绝地收好绳索，“快走吧。”他们跑过第一个转角，遇上两个巡逻的暴风兵，格朗泰尔已经把爆能枪拿在了手上，安灼拉拦住了他。暴风兵不能确认他们的身份，只步步逼近。格朗泰尔默默瞄准了其中一个，估计着能不能在另一个发出警报前干掉他。他突然听到安卓拉以一种坚定的语气开始说话，虽然和他平时讲话语气也很相似：“你们会带领我们去关押冉阿让的房间。”  
安灼拉疯了吗？格朗泰尔甚至能透过面罩感受到暴风兵的迷惑，下一秒他们就会打开对讲机通知上面这里有两个入侵者，只有两支爆能枪，想要劫走囚犯冉阿让。“你们会带领我们去关押冉阿让的房间。”安灼拉重复了一遍，格朗泰尔注意到他的蓝眼睛闪着光，两个暴风兵齐声说道：“我会带领你们去关押冉阿让的房间。”转身便走，两人紧紧跟着。格朗泰尔不免好奇，问：“对任何人都有效吗？”  
“只对意识薄弱的人有控制作用，他们的精神易于入侵。”格朗泰尔悲哀地觉得自己有些多余，绝地不是很强嘛，他真的只是来开船的，安灼拉甚至都可以不要他这个开船的，只不过多个人多个帮手，他应该留在基地，加弗洛什能帮他搞来酒治疗他的“心理创伤”，这个诊断也很可笑，每个人都会有噩梦，恐惧并不值得感到羞耻。至于他在安灼拉面前收起了那种颓废，尽力躲藏，无非是希望自己给优秀的年轻人留下一个好印象。他不想被塑造成一副需要被拯救的垃圾模样，即使他可能真的“需要拯救”。至于这种想法的源头，古费拉克会直接说出是爱情，但格朗泰尔自己不这样想，此时，他正思考着自己的精神是否薄弱，能够轻易被操控的可能性有多大。安灼拉走在他前面，他只顾跟上，盯着那束随手扎的金发。安灼拉突然停下，格朗泰尔也停住脚步，险些撞上那颗聪明脑袋，转头便看到牢门，原来是到了，安灼拉对两个暴风兵说：“开门，然后离开这里。”两人照做了。  
“本可以杀了他们。”  
“我不会那么做，我们不使用原力杀戮，为了求知和保卫才会出击。”格朗泰尔还想说些什么，安灼拉已经走进牢房，站到那名囚犯面前。冉阿让是一名人类，你可以说他是四十岁，五十岁，六十岁，他同时拥有这几个年龄段的特征。  
“我们是义军同盟的，请尽快和我们走。”  
冉阿让沉默着，同安灼拉对视许久，安灼拉觉得自己又一次面对一位导师的考验，他只好集中精神，希望自已具有足够的说服力，老者忽而低下头笑了一下，起身和安灼拉握手，“感谢你们冒险的救援。”  
格朗泰尔催促他们动作快，半个身子探出牢房，他明白暴风兵迟早会发现牢门打开了，里面空空如也，他们的船还扔在库房里，越快赶回去就越安全，冉阿让却不再前进一步，他说：“我还不能走，他们带走了珂赛特，关在别的地方。”格朗泰尔听见后头脑中描绘出自己被一束能量束烧坏心脏的模样，计划里可没有这个因素，他们来不及离开的。他看向安灼拉，对方也是一脸迷惑，直接问出口：“珂赛特？”

珂赛特本是在梦中的，听到有人叫她，她立即醒来了，这是小时候养成的习惯。十岁前她寄住在边缘行星带中一颗荒芜星球里的一家小酒馆，她母亲早已去了，而又不知道父亲是谁。德纳第先生是酒馆的主人，也是珂赛特的主人，当她躲在桌下小睡时，德纳第大娘总喊她起来干活，收盘子，端酒，她还没有比桌子高多少，第一声喊过后接着来的之后就会是扫帚把，她要尽快爬起来，把手在围裙上擦擦，喊着：“夫人，我在这儿。”然而这次的呼唤不一样，它没有不耐烦的意味，也不像是父亲充满温情的语气——冉阿让出于她未知的原因收养了她，她心中是只有他这一个父亲的。唯一天真的孩子坐起身来梳理头发，她那一点恐惧已完全消散了，被迫和父亲分开时，她被紧张和恐慌控制着，担心父亲的健康，也害怕自己被审问。但多日过去，除了限制她的自由，帝国什么也没做，她虽然心里有疑惑，可以一无所知，便生出一种少年特有的轻松感来，只怨念见不到父亲。珂赛特爱惜自己的头发，那是像她母亲的，她自己梳理着，装作是母亲的手在为她梳辫子，欺骗自己接受这种温暖，她不记得母亲的模样，除了生命，她什么都没有给自己的孩子留下，父亲说她是个非常美丽的人类女性，口里含着珍珠，发丝像真正的黄金，配以一双温柔的深色眼睛，珂赛特没有深色眼睛，她眼瞳中呈现的是湖蓝，这种颜色会随着年龄增长变深，她猜测这来自她的“父亲”，一个更加虚无的形象。那么冉阿让有没有发现珂赛特的美丽呢？他是否明白这个曾经骨瘦如柴，丑陋又虚弱的小丫头已经完全长大了，成为了拥有美丽面容，优雅的脖颈和肩膀，体态轻盈的少女，只是眼中还承载着一个孩子的灵魂，等待成长。冉阿让当然注意到了这个女孩的变化，他看着她快活地走入了春天，而又悲哀自己的衰老，他的生活已经充满了一个孩子，这一颗新修补好的破碎的心不能支撑到她的离去，珂赛特同她母亲一样美丽，多么幸运，又多么不幸呀，他燃烧自己放出的光和热造就了珂赛特善良的心，然而她将要去照耀别人了，冉阿让相信这悲惨的事实，让我们明白了再无私的人也会有自私的一面，作为一名父亲的自私。出于这一点，他从未夸奖过珂塞特是美丽的，女孩自有一天会发现，并为之欢欣鼓舞，无意间向父亲炫耀这份青春。  
珂赛特又听见那个声音呼唤了，里面更多浸透着急切，带着几分严厉，她不自觉的回答了它，可是并没有得到回应，狭窄的房间只有她一个人，她也笑自己的天真，抱膝坐在床上。

“是我收养的一个小女孩。他们把我们分开了，我必须带上她才能离开。”  
“我们拿到的资料没有那怕一个字提到过有个小女孩。”格朗泰尔提高声音，他后面半句话被刺耳的警报声盖过了，“我们必须现在就走，先生，你受到了特别关照啊，我差不多修好的驱动器可不能让他们再拆了。”冉阿让不发一言，眉头紧锁。  
“没有珂赛特，你不会跟我们走的是吗？”安灼拉问道，他已经把光剑拿在手上。  
“是的，这是一个我不能违反的诺言”  
“格朗泰尔，你带他回船库去……”一道能量束擦着他的手臂飞过，在墙上爆炸。一小队暴风兵在坐廊尽头出现了，格朗泰尔立即回击，他把安灼拉的爆能枪也抽过去，击倒了三名士兵，剩下那一个转身撤走了。  
“还会有更多，而我们只有三个人。”格朗泰尔意识到自己又开始耳鸣了。  
“你和让先生回船库去，确保她还能开。”安灼拉说，“我去带那女孩。”  
“你可不知道她在哪儿。”  
“没人知道。”冉阿让说。  
“我会找到的，现在快走。”暴风兵的脚步声越来越响，安灼拉激发了光剑，他的晶石是蓝色的，剑刃带着灼人的热度，发出轻微的嗡声。“格朗泰尔，我授权你可以在我不在的情况下完成剩余的任务。”  
“我还需要你救我的命。”  
安灼拉向走廊另一边走去，格朗泰尔也原路返回，在年轻的绝地消失在尽头前一秒，飞行员叫住他：“嘿。”  
“什么？”  
“愿原力与你同在……我怀疑我们之前运气那么差就是因为没说这句话。”这换来安灼拉的一个微笑，然后他转身离开了。格朗泰尔带着冉阿让回到船库，老人动作不慢，拿上了那把多余的枪，跑到栈桥后格朗泰尔拿出绳索，冉阿让爬下去，他自己跨下桥时，一队暴风兵出现在视野内，他们整齐的脚步声让他身体的不适感更强了。第一名士兵开枪了，幸好他们的准头从来都很差，格朗泰尔这样想，并未意识到自己双手放开了绳索，身体向下跌落。

蓝五，拉起来，你飞得太低了。  
格朗泰尔飞得更低，他几乎像失去动力掉下去了。  
热安！  
总得有人去解决炮台吧，地面部队还指望我们呢。  
蓝五，我掩护你。  
蓝二，停止下坠动作。  
谢了，格朗泰尔。  
蓝五，蓝五？热安？

“孩子，你还好吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

安灼拉明白自己得到回应了，冉阿让大概还不知道，被收养的女孩对原力相当敏感。他急冲在走廊上，留下尸体，这些士兵完全是克隆体，对他们下杀手像是打碎一个孩子的玩偶，他记起自己第一次使用光剑防卫——攻击，如果如实叙述，光剑不会留下喷溅的血迹，只有灼烧过的痕迹，那时他还不能接受，摧毁一只玩偶，可后来总有人教会他，你也只是一个玩偶。  
越接近那女孩，他内心便越焦虑，这个词本不该出现在一名绝地身上，可他实在担心，这次任务的风险值大大超出预判。只有父亲，这一自私的身份才会说现在的珂赛特仍是个小女孩，安灼拉度过了缺失父辈的童年，直到此刻才明白这一点。他本以为自己可以抱上她就走，要是她年龄合适，说不定还能训练她使用原力，可珂赛特完全是个少女了，暗红条纹的裙子在他看惯了白色盔甲后格外显眼。不需说明什么，光剑解释了一切，珂赛特紧跟着他跑过走廊，小心地瞟了一眼暴风兵的尸体。  
“只有你一个？”她问。  
“我们得快到船舱去，有人在等着，你父亲也在。”他从地上捡起一把能量充足的爆能枪塞到她手里，“会用吗？”  
“不会，不过我在很乱的地方长大，”她用爆能枪狠狠地冲一台防御机器人砸下去，“我只会这个。”  
“不错，你会学的很快的。”那机器人倒下去了，安灼拉收好光剑，对她说。

“我很不好，很不好，但是还能开船。”格朗泰尔被冉阿让扛在肩头，他不禁羡慕起时间对老人的厚待，抱起他对人类来说可真不是一件容易的事，“开飞船不用腿，请您把我放到驾驶舱。”他尽力保持镇定，开始调试仪表，操纵计算机规划逃跑路线，想起自己夸过的口“老子半身瘫痪都能开船”不由得恐惧起来，希望自己的腿没有伤得太严重，不然再也见不到他的X翼了，不只是X翼，他算是能从飞行员的岗位上光荣退休了。冉阿让告诉他，他失去意识的时间不过半分钟，他讨厌水桶头 整齐划一的脚步声，事故之后这些纪律严明的声响总是让他僵住身子，这下倒好，旧伤没治全，又摔伤了腿。格朗泰尔想要立即发动引擎，跃入超空间逃离这座地狱，反正他也接到该接的人了，任务圆满完成，回去还能升回蓝色小队，古费拉克会拿酒庆祝他的回归，他们可以熬夜到很迟，就像从前在军校一样。冉阿让紧靠舱门站着观察外面的动静，你可以说这老人像狐狸，但同时又是一只狮子。格朗泰尔的手指无意识地快速敲击着，理智再明确不过地告诉他现在可以离开，他可以强行把老人带走，安灼拉甚至连指挥权都交给他了。可这样一来会完全失去冉阿让的信任，甚至失去他本身，把女儿丢在了帝国的空间站？这位父亲会责备自己直到死亡找上门来，二来他内心一小块地方不容许他把安灼拉扔下，不仅仅是因为他是优秀的战士，稀缺的绝地，为义军而战；还有格朗泰尔现在至少大多数时候真心希望自己的病能有所好转，安灼拉就像你在无尽的   
沙漠跋涉许久后，有人递上的一个舒拉果。他不能就这样扔下他的灵丹妙药逃离。格朗泰尔盯着不断波动的重力数据，他的胡思乱想（夹杂有对这艘飞船的祝福和对水桶头的辱骂）被冉阿让如同暮狮的一声吼叫打断了，老人冲出船舱。飞行员拖着腿走到舷窗口，安灼拉闯入他的视野里，带着一头漂亮的金发和面颊上的一小块灼伤，他用手环着一个女孩的腰，那一定是珂赛特，他们的宝贝女孩，她看起来也很不好，垂着脑袋，似乎已经站不住了，安灼拉正尽力挡开所有的激光束，但那也很勉强。  
这艘飞船应当随时做好起飞准备，格朗泰尔回想起任务手册上“潜入任务”的第三条，他跳回到驾驶座上，刚刚摸到操纵杆，冉阿让就冲进了船舱，紧紧抱着女孩。天哪，格朗泰尔希望她裙子上那点红是布料本身的颜色，而不是，血，什么的。  
安灼拉随后跑进驾驶舱，坐到副驾驶座上，着手调整偏导护盾。“我差点就走了。”格朗泰尔觉得有必要告知他。货船逐渐脱离空间站的引力，向外航行，其速度——因为格朗泰尔把后备能源也用上了——像一头屁股着火的汤汤兽。  
“一开始还好，她很聪明，但有一束能量在我们边上爆炸了，墙壁上的一个金属块弹出来砸到了她的头。”安灼拉很快地叙述，用手擦了擦脸颊上的伤口。格朗泰尔没有心思去想那时该是怎样一个危急的场面，他还有一艘飞船要开，而钛战机已经咬得很紧了，他们受了几次炮击，只能靠向原力祈祷来保佑超空间驱动器还在发挥作用，星光被拉长成银丝时，老人的泪正滴落到少女的发上，同她母亲曾经流下的泪落在一处。  
“她会好的，我们有医疗机器人，幸好是皮外伤。”安灼拉走到那团颤动的阴影边说。  
“你呢，孩子，你也受伤了。”  
“我们都会痊愈的，所有人。”安灼拉回头注视着格朗泰尔，后者正专注于路线规划，并没有发现这道目光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点无关紧要题外话：这个珂应该是兔牙妹的脸，她唱歌超有气势，适合怪力美少女。看了她的客西马尼之后更加深了这个印象。  
> 珂的裙子是法巡里的那套，特别好看！！


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正文更新完结

“你看起来还在紧张状态，别抖了。”安灼拉蹲着查看格朗泰尔的腿伤。  
“我也想控制住，但你看，”格朗泰尔收紧肌肉“不行，这样难道也属于心理疾病的一部分？我多希望只穿着内裤躺在这发抖的不是我——什么样的老船才会没有温度调节器，我感觉我们又回到了霍斯*。”  
“冷静。”安灼拉说，“任务已经完成了，你依然有这个能力，我认为这场战争依旧需要你——作为飞行员。”  
“上一次有人这么跟我说话是在军校的时候。”格朗泰尔看着安灼拉往他的伤口上抹恢复药物，他包扎的样子很笨拙，医疗机器人忙于照顾那女孩，安灼拉只好充当医师。“我还记得第一次试飞战斗机，脱离重力的感觉实在太好了，我在公共频道里大喊，之后被记了过，我和古费拉克加起来记的过，大概能够把元帅贬成列兵了，我现在依然觉得飞起来是一种神圣的礼物。” 他开始说些没边际的话，大概是药物作用。  
“你们俩都上过帝国军校？”  
“每个人都有故事，绝地，不止是你，原力在上，你绷带打得可真难看，”格朗泰尔自己接过手，“我以为你很熟练，平时不受伤吗？”  
“开始为义军做事前是的。”  
“哦，对不起。”格朗泰尔挤了挤眼睛，做出一副怪相。  
“自愿的。”安灼拉迅速回答，“而且我会坚持斗争。”  
“不要紧张，我开玩笑的。”格朗泰尔把裤脚拉平塞在靴子里，“你的脸。”他拿了一块沾了酒精的纱布擦拭安灼拉的伤口，对待加弗洛什时也没这么小心翼翼，那孩子磕碰惯了，恢复能力很强，但是安灼拉，你看见他时会觉得他不该这么灰头土脸，脸颊流着血，他适合穿礼服，坐议员的位置，但那得等到战后重新建立共和国了，也许格朗泰尔的病真好了，他之前是无论如何不会想到活到战争后的，怀疑论者的一大步。格朗泰尔大多的人生选择是带着不确定的，他的运气把他放在现在这个位置。  
安灼拉摸着已经开始愈合的伤口道谢，格朗泰尔摆摆手，“也谢谢你等我。”安灼拉继续说。“丢掉一个绝地!公白飞绝对会杀了我，他可凶了，完全不像看上去那么温和……当然即使你不拿光剑我也会这么做的，我不想再把人丢下了，尤其是因为我的失误判断葬送他们，就好像我才是冲他们发射激光炮的人。”飞行员坐在床沿，声音越来越小。  
“我们处于战争状态，时刻都会有人牺牲，不要再用自责麻醉自己了（“麻醉我的只有酒精！”）。你要是力敏者，就会发现你的朋友们依然在他们的战机中，改变战场局势，在公共通信频道里开玩笑——我没有和那么多飞行员合作过，所以不知道你们是不是真的会这样做，你是第一个。”  
“哇，我给这个岗位抹黑了吗？你会不会从此觉得飞行员都是一些酗酒混蛋？”格朗泰尔下意识抵抗着安慰的话语，他听得太多了，总是用玩笑搪塞过去。  
“你没有，”安灼拉说，“你飞得很好。”他在面对床的椅子上坐下，和格朗泰尔沉于同一片水面，两人都在无形的湖水中近乎窒息，安灼拉苦恼于情绪的不稳定，暴力的滋生；格朗泰尔理想破灭，为战友的牺牲自罚；最终还是旷日持久的战争掐住了他们的喉咙，掐住了所有人。相互扶持才能脱离窒息状态，这道理是很明了的，尤其在同生共死过后。  
“我们以前是飞得最好的。”  
“我们？”  
“一个完整的小队，也是一群朋友，飞行员，机械师，若李在医疗组也常常关照我们，公白飞和马吕斯都是很好的决策者——他们是古费拉克先认识的，我猜随便把他扔到外环走私天堂他也能在那儿交到朋友——爱潘妮一直在和弗以伊学机械知识，比当难民好多了，她非常聪明。我不是飞得最好的，但我是飞得最久的那一个，年纪比他们都大几岁，弗以伊甚至是在义军基地长大的，只有巴阿雷老伙计能和我竞争，不过他提前退出了……”  
“我没有过那么多朋友。”  
“而且从来没爱过人，是不是？”  
“尽量避免。”  
“你可没法说了算。”格朗泰尔不知何时摸来一小瓶酒，正准备往嘴里倒，安灼拉递过两个杯子，一时间狭小的舱内只剩下啜酒和酒杯轻磕桌面的声音，安灼拉很少喝酒，平时倒是常喝冈根果汁，酒精会愈加激起情感波动，对本就行走在边缘的他来说只会是负累，得付出更多的精力来约束自己，但和格朗泰尔一起喝总有些不同，安灼拉接收到这样的信号：  
“格朗泰尔是同类。”*一杯酒下肚他就明白了，为什么成千上万的智慧生物借助这神奇药水得到或失去，“我有个办法治好你。”他没仔细思考，对格朗泰尔说，对方听得一愣，指了指自己的腿。  
“不是，不是外伤，我指你的心理障碍。师傅教我去树林里借树木的力量消除杂念，这显然不是什么正统的训练方法，好在我也不算是正统原力使用者，我可以帮你用这种方法脱离阴影，虽然你不是力敏者，但实际上，”安灼拉让格朗泰尔的酒杯浮空落到他自己手中，“原力对每个人都是公平的，你喝太多了。”  
“一点儿也不公平，你要是学会了飞行技能，一定开得比我好。失去巴阿雷和热安的那天，两架钛追在我后头，我飞得离舰队太远了，他们一直把我逼到了一个陌生的星球表面，那是一颗未曾被标记在星盘上的星球，我知道今天都在怀疑她是否真实存在还是那只是我的一个……脑震荡后遗症，她比雅文4号卫星略大一些，赤道部分是连绵且无尽的沙漠，两极全是森林覆盖，一片符合你想象的森林。我和敌机分别落在沙漠的两边，飞行员没能过来，他也许和我一样活下来了，也许死在沙漠里，我在那里待了约两个标准周才修好飞机，打心底里不愿与他人分享她，所以一直飞出挺远了才发出请求救援信号。（没受什么伤，古费拉克却紧紧抱住我，像抱一具尸体。）我们可以去找她，我的飞机里存着飞行记录，等战争结束以后。是的，战争会结束，我们会赢，你现在不必浪费时间，到那时候我们甚至可以全银河系去探险，当珍宝猎人。”  
“合法吗？”  
“你关心的是这个？”  
“那很重要啊。”  
“一边加入反叛军，一边考虑猎人活动合不合法，你太贴心了。和我讲讲你们以前怎么庆祝战斗胜利，每个人作诗吗？”  
安灼拉被问得一愣，回答说：“像普通人一样，我们拥抱亲吻，大声谈笑唱歌。”格朗泰尔一直觉得安灼拉不像一个完整的人类，他始终有着那些强大物种的特征（阿克雷，或者罗格瓦特兽），当然也可能是格朗泰尔眼中的幻视，很多时候安灼拉身上人的特质会极度缩减，难以接近，了。知道他也拥抱亲吻喝酒谈笑，是件令人宽心的事。“我们也应该庆祝一下，之前都忘了，可以吗？”安灼拉冲格朗泰尔张开双臂。  
“我又不会逃跑，”格朗泰尔耸了耸肩，但安灼拉的头发蹭到他的脸颊时，他还是下意识屏住呼吸，“你之后就要走了对吗？去别的义军基地。”  
“是的，所以我很感激我们一起出了这个任务。”绝地放开他，重新站直理了理衣服，“刚刚一逃出来就该抱你的，你现在看上去心情好多了——她醒了，我得去看看。”他是指珂赛特，女孩才从长睡中醒来，没能见到老人伏在她床前垂泪的模样，冉阿让陷入了疲劳过度后的小睡，歪倒在床边的椅子上。  
“所以你们能互相读心？”  
“不，只是感受原力的扰动，她是个好苗子，只是年龄有些大。”  
“关于原力我还是持保留意见，你有没有想过她可能是和你有亲缘关系，原力是可遗传因素吧，你们又都是金头发……”格朗泰尔没能说完“漂亮脸蛋”，安灼拉摇摇头打断了他，“我很确定我没有一个生长在外环的妹妹，不是所有力敏者都有亲缘关系，绝地武士放弃感情，也就没有婚姻没有后代，极少例外。”他笑了一下，离开货舱，他们在这里搭了一块门板好让格朗泰尔躺着。  
“可惜了。”格朗泰尔看着安灼拉的背影说。

“你不必这么做，你的伤更重，我完全可以自己走。”珂赛特躺在担架上对格朗泰尔说。  
“你还需要后续检查，我很快就能恢复的。”格朗泰尔回答，“马吕斯你来得正好，带冉阿让先生去见将军吧。这是珂赛特，这是我们的好小伙子，马吕斯·蓬眉胥。”他指指两人。  
“您好。”珂赛特说。  
“您好。”马吕斯点点头，格朗泰尔可以拿自己的后半截飞行员生涯去赌马吕斯刚刚有一个不正常的迟疑，类似坠入爱河那种。  
“所以你打算单脚跳回营房。”安灼拉走到他旁边。  
“是啊，我一开始确实是那么打算的，但是看在你有原力的份上，你可以帮我。”格朗泰尔决定开个玩笑，他在等古费拉克来收任务报告。  
“原力不是那么用的。”安灼拉凑过来，“我还是不作弊了。”

“所以你到底是怎么让他抱着你走到医疗队的。”古费拉克穷追不舍。  
“额……我救了他的命？”  
“不信，”古费拉克擦着头盔，扔来一个白眼，“公白飞跟我说安灼拉还会留一段时间，他自己提出来的，你知道，一个绝地主动要求常驻在一个小小的义军基地，这可不常见。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *虽然他俩各种设定上和表现上都截然相反，但冥冥中（？）感到他们有相似之处，想用这个故事表达出来，但貌似非常流于表面，我杀我自己。  
> 不敢相信我搞完这篇啦，虽然写得超慢但是没坑就是进步!  
> 我是真的很喜欢这个au，之后可能还会扔点写的小设定和片段
> 
> 还想写一个R和古费在军校的沙雕日常 要是写出来就和这篇一起整理整理出个无料/小料（？）大概也没人要哈哈


	7. 设定，背景故事以及后来发生了什么

没啥意义的设定：  
安灼拉 绝地武士 师从拉马克大师

古费拉克和格朗泰尔是飞行学院的同学，一起背叛了帝国跑去加入义军。飞行员。  
古费拉克没被降级过所以是R的小队长。

公白飞是义军的一名军官，和空军这边关系比较近所以和古费很熟。

热安和巴阿雷都是飞行员，热安的年纪更小些。他们在同一场战役中牺牲了。热安在解决地面炮台的过程中撞上星球护盾，巴阿雷在发动机失去动力后，和一架帝国运输机同归于尽。  
（格朗泰尔认为热安的牺牲应归咎于他）

爱潘妮和伽弗洛什。战争难民，和父母离散，最终在义军基地中找到自己的位置，爱潘妮是后勤人员。

马吕斯，义军军官，名下有等待继承的科洛桑不动产和大好的帝国公务员前途却跑来义军的老实孩子（？）

珂赛特，冉阿让收养的女儿，原力敏感者但已经错过训练时机（不是每个人都像卢走天一样可以19岁再开始训练）

弗以伊和赖格尔是机械师。

若李是医生。

———————  
E抱R的方式是（很俗的）公主抱  
我想了好久想不出什么别的抱法了，如果有请告诉我  
其实E抱他的时候还是偷偷用了原力因为他没法光靠自己的力量抱起R  
（强力阿让可以抗哈哈哈）

后来发生了什么：

sw的浪漫真的是在船上谈恋爱（？），他俩后来打算接个私人频道聊天的结果R接到古费那去了古费还演的特别像。  
“亲爱的你不用在和十架钛周旋的同时还要如此热烈的告诉我你爱我。”  
大R立刻关频道

马珂在舞会上一起跳舞的时候，珂赛特就用原力把他俩浮起来一点。  
（我觉得很可爱但写出来好俗（？）安灼拉还是教了她一些绝地的小把戏。

马吕斯与珂赛特是幸存者，其他所有人都牺牲在了漫长的斗争中。  
没有人见到帝国的破碎。

马吕斯和珂赛特战后居科洛桑。  
（还是回去继承不动产了）


End file.
